Sylcario
by MGsylvs
Summary: A pokemon fanfic centered on a Sylveon and a Lucario, how they became friends, worked together, faced several difficulties and dangers and ended up changing each other's life forever
1. Chapter 1

1

The air passed through the flowers of the meadow, a soft breeze matching the sunny day, the fields near the kingdom were a sight to see, always full of flowers and the sounds of many bird and bug type pokemon peacefully passing the time. Among the flowery field a figure passes by, its pink paws carefully moving as to not harm the many flowers, its pink tail upright and waving a bit -ok a dozen of roses, a couple marguerites, hmmmm all I need is to find that orchid and I'll be done- the creature said, holding a basket in front of him and moving the flowers to check the quantities, the blue tips of his scarf like feelers moving the flowers one by one before setting the basket on its cream colored back to continue walking around the fields -come on… come on… why is it so hard to find an orchid around here- the creature said before deciding to just set the basket on the side and sigh as he sat down, feeling the soft grass on his cream belly, him closing his eyes to think for a bit, staying there for some times before his eyes open up and he stands up -I got it!- he yelled in a excited tone -the forest! That place is filled with more wild vegetation and has many more flowers, I'll be sure to get one there! - he smiled as he started skipping happily towards the forest, his feeling reaching to grab the basket as he walked.

The forest was a very nice sighting, it was filled with diverse types of pokemon, many different trees whose treetops basically covered the sky when going in, just some of the rays of the son slipping by in between them giving the place a more relaxing feel, the soft breeze and almost complete silence matching the soft light on it, only sounds being some bird pokemon chirping and the sound of the running water in the river. Some minccinos that were collecting some berries for their families turned their heads as they saw someone they haven't seen before entering the forest, they stared surprised at the cream and pink colored pokemon, not only was it someone new, but it was also a sylveon, a very rare sighting in its forests since no eevees resided in it. -ok! Now all I have to do is look for the orchid and then I'll be on my way back- the sylveon said as he continued on through the forest, he walked on, stopping from time to look for the sought after flower and other times just getting distracted by the sight -ah~ it really is a pretty place, it's weird I haven't been here much before- he went on a bit before feeling tired and deciding to take a turn towards the river. As he entered the river he was met with the sight of the water shinning with the small rays of the sun passing through the treetops, some water pokemon drinking and playing about, the sylveon decided to move forward and lean to take a drink, rehydrating himself, and as he lifted his face head back up from drink he gasped, the flower he had been looking for, up on a small hill that could be seen from the river -the orchid!- without thinking he grabbed his basket and ran off towards the small hill, some furrets turning their heads as they saw the fairy pokemon dash through the place, as he arrived into the grassy hill he looked at the orchid with a smile, his blue eyes shinning as he approached it and reached with his paw to grab the orchid, but before he could take it his paw touched another one, a black one reaching for the orchid as well, the sylveon looked up and his eyes met a bigger bipedal creature looking down at him, the sylveon looked at the other pokemon -i-i- he said gulping and looking nervous at the other pokemon, the other just looking down at him, their gazes meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Being someone who is looking for a place to be is hard, such is the case of wandering pokemon who don't live in a set place, roaming the world freely looking for adventure or a somewhere to be, along the border of town a blue and back bipedal creature with yellow chest enters, looking around the place, watching the abundant meadows and sights of a mountain with what appears to be a volcano, he starts walking, watching around at the many smaller pokemon that roam the place, rattatas running around playfully, some pachirisus and emolgas collecting acorns, most likely to take to their burrows. The pokemon walked forward, many of the pokemon that were minding their own stuff turning their heads and watching in awe, new ones aren't common, let alone a mythical pokemon, a Lucario. -I wonder what awaits me in this place, it looks peaceful so far- the Lucario said as he went on more into the town, his attention being grabbed by a forest and how it seemed like the treetops covered it from the sun, almost like it was a place in its own, deciding that it looked like the most interesting place so far, he walked into the forest. Life for a Lucario can be hard, being a mythical pokemon and being so few of his species makes it so wherever he goes heads turn to look, the first times it can be charming but eventually it would bother anybody, the pokemon in the forest being no exception, every single one turning their heads in awe, the Lucario feeling their looks and sighing -it's always the same, wherever I go, looks, but nobody talking- he continued walking until he found a hill, it seemed like there were little to no pokemon near, so he decided to go towards it, he felt the slightly harder breeze as he climbed the small hill, his ears moving a bit with the breeze, looking around he found a tree that looked comfortable and decided to sit under it, leaning his back into the tree and closes his eyes, starting to read the aura around him, sensing no threats he stopped and decided to just rest under the tree, taking in the calmness of nature and just focus on the sounds of the river nearby to calm him down. It seemed like a while passed, tho it most likely was just around 30 mins of sleep, he felt very rested and was meaning to get up to continue his walk when suddenly something caught his eye, an orchid near the edge of the hill, an interesting sight to say the least, the Lucario got up and walked to the flower, eyeing it as he walked and smiling -well isn't it interesting to this kind of flower in such a place?- he got up to the place and looked at the flower for a bit before leaning down and reaching with his paw to take it, however he heard the sound of someone running and before he could notice, a pink paw was reaching for the same flower and ended up touching his paw, he looked up a little bit to see a sylveon standing in front of him, and his eyes soon met the eyes of the sylveon who seemed to have frozen in place, he could notice the nervousness in the sylveon's aura, so he decided to not make any drastic movements, just look at the fairy creature to see how it reacts.


	3. Chapter 3

-Go and pick up some flowers for me please, you won't have to go too far and it will be easy- those were the words of my boss when she tasked me with going to gather things for her, on paper it didn't sound too bad, a dozen of roses, a couple marguerites and an orchid, even afterwards knowing I had to go into the forest it all seemed easy, then… how did I end up like this, I'm already not good with strangers and now I am faced by wanting the same thing as a Lucario, I looked at him, feeling my legs tremble in nervousness as my mouth opened a bit to try and negotiate -e-excuse me s-sir?- I said with my voice cutting more than I was expecting it to -i-i.. err I n-need an orchid, i-I'm sure this is yours but… c-could you maybe.. tell me where I can find another one... maybe?- I gulp at my stuttering, looking at the Lucario, he took a step and cut the orchid, taking it and handing it to me -oh no, this isn't mine I just found and thought it looked pretty, but you seem to need it so if its gonna have a better use for you take it- the Lucario said gently, me blushing lightly as I took the orchid and then move one of my feelers to set it in the basket on my back, I look again at the Lucario and do a lil bow -t-thank you so much, errrr i-if you ever want to, there's a café on this town where I work at, if you go I'll treat you to a drink or some pastry in thanks- I said now smiling with my cheeks turning as pink as my ears, turning around to start walking before I feel him walking behind me -well, how about I take you on that offer now, I'm new here and could use something to eat- the Lucario said and moved to walk alongside me with a gentle smile, I just kept walking and nodded to his request, leading both of us out of the forest and start walking through the meadows into the town -if you really are new to the town then I'm sure you'll like it around here, it's very peaceful and we are known for having one of the best cafés in the region- I said as we come close to the town, the buildings starting to be seen, all looking kind of rustic but nice, I smiling as the many different pokemon walking about, some looking busy to go to their jobs while others seem to be just having a walk. As we enter into the town I notice some of the pokemon turning to look at the Lucario, understandably so considering how rare of a sighting it is but most seem to not mind or just stop for a quick look, the Lucario seemed surprised at this -huh, they aren't staring at me- he said with a bit of a surprised tone while looking at the pokemon that seemed to not mind much about his presence, I looked over at him and tilted my head a bit -hmmm? Why would they? You're just a pokemon, I mean yes Lucarios are not common anywhere but that doesn't mean others will look at you like an outcast, I told you it's a nice place- I said as I continue to lead us through the main plaza, passing by a fountain, some families of pokemon enjoying their time with their kids and I wave at an ice cream stand before we move towards one of the streets and close to a two floor café decorated with flowers outside and having many pokemon drinking coffee and other drinks in tables, some on the outside of the lower floor, some near the balconies and others just inside. As we enter the café we are greeted with many pokemon drinking different warm beverages and I walk towards the counter and lean up on my hind legs after setting the basket on a free spot -I'm back boss~- I say with a far more calm tone and before us a flareon with a rose set on her left ear walks out of the kitchen and smiles -gaby~ you're back, hehe what took you so long silly sylveon- the flareon said with a warm tone looking at me -oh well, you know I had to look in the forest for the orchid, was quite the trip I must say- I answer as she looks in the basket counting the flowers and smiling as she takes them into the back before coming out a couple minutes later looking at me then at you and making me jump a bit -oh sure hehe, sorry, this is my boss Rosy, she is the owner of this café and one of the founders of the whole town, a very nice flareon, and boss this- I stop and look over at him -errrr, this is…- I blush and look a bit nervous as I don't actually know the name of the Lucario and gulp a bit, he notices it and seems to chuckle a bit before looking at the flareon and extending his paw to greet rosy -My name is David, pleasure to meet you miss Rosy- the flareon smiles and shakes David's paw as I just look at you both -hey boss, he in a way helped me with getting the orchid, you think we can give him something nice to eat on me?- she smiles and goes off towards the kitchen and I look over -so tell me David, what brings you to our town- I say as I sit on one of the chairs and David sits next to me -Well I'm mostly a traveler, I've been traveling for some time from town to town, just looking for a place to be you know, been just looking if I can help around a place and well, as a fighting type I have some experience in those things- after he is done talking I look at him and smile -well I'm sure you'll find a place to be soon, I mean… you seem nice and most towns could use nice pokemon- as I finish my words rosy comes out with a chocolate volcano like looking poffin cake and sets it between us also putting some aroma flowers down -okie then, flarey's chocolate volcano surprise here, I hope you like chocolate mr Lucario- Rosy says with a smile and sits on the chair on the other side of the counter, the Lucario not being able to control his surprise and drool a bit -ch-ch-chocolate! I love chocolate!- he says and without saying anything else, takes a part of the cake and starts eating, a big smile drawing into his face and even some blush on his cheeks -oh my god… t-this is the best chocolate cake I've ever had, Rosy, you're awesome at cooking- the flareon just giggled and shook her head -oh no no silly I didn't cook that, my son did, that's why it's called that way- David just continued to eat and soon finish the cake with a smile and rubbed his stomach satisfied, I myself just giggling and drinking a bit of tea that was brought while he was on his chocolate bliss -hehe, he wasn't joking huh?- I say and look at Rosy meeting with a chuckle before she coughs to get our attention -ahem, so David, I couldn't help but hear that you were looking for a place to be, how about you stay in our town for a bit, maybe get to know it better and see if you like it, who knows maybe you'll end up staying here- she says with a warm tone, David seems to stop a bit and contemplate the idea for a bit, Rosy getting up to go attend a costumer -think about it, I know someone that can rent you a room- and with that said the flareon went off leaving just me and David, I looking at him -you know, I could show you a bit around town while you think about it- once I say it the Lucario nods and gets up, me stopping to finish up my tea and then going out -I wanna show you, somewhere come with me- I lead him outside, the sun setting down as we start walking on the opposite side of where we entered the town walking and looking about. After a couple minutes I turn to a house and motion him to follow me behind, him tilting his head but coming, and once he does I sit down and motion him to follow me patting the place next to me -come look at this- I say as David moves next to me and sits down, me proceeding to point at the sky at the almost perfect view of the stars -here you can have a beautiful view of the stars, it's always so peaceful you know, just watching at them shine- I give a warm smile -you know, you seem like a nice person, I think you should at least stay another day or two, it seems to me you were surprised with how most pokemon here are and how nobody seemed to really stare at you- David smiles a bit and chuckles -yeah, I think I will, it does seem like a nice place and well, hehe that chocolate cake was really out of this world- he says with a slight blush but a smile while nodding -well then, I'll take you to the inn that Rosy mentioned and let you rest for the day- and without saying more we both walked back into town, passing by the café and soon get to a hotel that looks like a tiny version of a high rate hotel and get in, a espeon on the main counter -hey Ruby, this is David, Rosy told him he could get a room, he is staying for a couple days, you think you can show him the way?- the espeon sighed a bit and stood from where she was sitting moving to us -oh Rosy, she will one day put me out of work hehe, right this way sir- the espeon says and start walking upstairs me waving goodbye to David and going out of the hotel, David waved back and then went ahead to follow the espeon to a room near the stairs, going in to see a room with a nice single bed, a mirror with a nice frame around it, a desk for stuff, a small tv, a bathroom with a shower, some nice red curtains on the window with a balcony and some basic stuff, Ruby then handing the Lucario a key -this is your key, don't lose it, and don't be too noisy and we'll be all ok, enjoy your stay- and with that said doing a turn she left walking elegantly like most espeons do, David moving to walk out to the balcony and sigh as he stared at the night sky -to think this morning I woke up sleeping in a random cave I found and now I am in a nice room after helping a guy out- he smiled a bit as he looked at the many buildings and the streets slowly emptying from pokemon going into their houses for the night, just a couple staying out -I think… I'm gonna like this place- and without saying anything else he proceeded to close the balcony, going into the bed and smiling once more before pulling the covers over himself and closing his eyes, the sleepiness soon catching to him and dozing off.


End file.
